Mesa de Saloon
by Janao q
Summary: "E, enquanto ele brindava com os comparsas, no outro lado do bar, estava ela. Jogando sinuca, bebendo e rindo com suas amigas. Uma beleza hollywoodiana, de longe a mulher mais interessante que ele tinha visto." É A VOLTA DA JANAO Q GALERO TODOS COMEMORA


**Galero, sei que tem 12904901 longfics pra continuar, sem contar que essa fic tá meio ruim, surreal e tudo, mas tá no meu computador há muito tempo e eu preciso de um retorno triunfante.**

**Como não tem como, vai com isso mesmo.**

**Não foi betada, falou? Por isso tá assim. LOL É uma AiberWedy, porque ELES PRECISAM DE AMÔ (É O CALÔ QUE AQUÉCI A AL-MA)  
**

* * *

Ele finalmente colocara o pé para fora da cadeia. "Longe desses idiotas, finalmente."

Não foi tão difícil sair. Uma pequena manipulação nos carcereiros, um sorriso e a educação de um granfino parisiense. Como ele fora parar lá que havia sido ridículo. Um "mal-entendido", um assalto a banco que tinha dado complemente errado. "Malditos comparsas idiotas. Nunca seguem o plano!"  
Logo na porta, dentro de um conversível vermelho, brilhante e muito provavelmente roubado, estava ela. A mulher que ele havia encontrado em um bar antes de sequer pensar em parar na cadeia.  
Começo de carreira é algo realmente nostálgico demais.

**XxX**

Era um bar comum, que ele ia em qualquer dia. Havia acabado de roubar seu primeiro banco e foi comemorar, obviamente. Um absoluto sucesso. A maior quantia roubada desde aquela cidade poderia lembrar.  
E, enquanto ele brindava com os comparsas, no outro lado do bar, estava ela. Jogando sinuca, bebendo e rindo com suas amigas. Uma beleza hollywoodiana, de longe a mulher mais interessante que ele tinha visto.  
Os cabelos loiros até o ombro, óculos escuros, roupas elegantes, as curvas mais maravilhosas já testemunhadas por ele (e já foram muitas). "Um sorriso que, pelos deuses! É lindo!"  
Ela sorriu para ele, e ele foi até a mesa de sinuca.  
Ambos deviam estar alcoolizados, já que nenhum dos dois lembrava direito da conversa. "Mas, ora, quem poderia esquecer os amassos no banheiro do bar?"  
Eram flashes, mas ele se lembrava.  
– Vamos para a minha casa? – ela convidou.  
– Por favor. – ele sorriu, será que ela sabia com quem se metia? O mais novo ladrão de bancos... "Isso soa muito bem."

Chegando a casa dela, eles transaram em todos os cômodos. Nenhum dos dois ligava por ser o primeiro encontro. "Que se foda."  
E dormiram no sofá grande. Só nesse momento ele notou. "Mas que casa enorme. Ela é rica...? Serei obrigado a roubá-la?" Ele sorriu com esse último pensamento. Não o faria. Não era o certo. Pelo menos, não o certo dele. Que crápula roubaria uma mulher na própria casa dela? Não, não.

Só talvez na manhã seguinte.

Na manhã seguinte, acordou olhando aquela casa enorme... "Poderia ser uma mansão?"  
Ela olhou pra ele. Ele olhou pra ela.  
– Meu nome é Wedy, acho que não me apresentei noite passada.  
– Só Wedy...?  
– Vai me dizer o seu?  
– Aiber.  
– "Só Aiber...?" – ela imitou seu tom de voz. Ele riu de leve. "Deixemos como está, então."  
Uns segundos de silêncio.  
– Você é o ladrão novato que todos falavam no bar, né?  
Uns segundos de espanto.  
– Você sabia?  
– Não, mas sua reação te denuncia! – ela ri. – Te proponho um crime. Hoje mesmo vou assaltar um banco. Preciso de dinheiro para um vestido. Quer me ajudar?  
Ele aceitou e tudo começou...

**XxX**

Ele saltou dentro do carro, a recebendo com um beijo demorado e até poderia se dizer apaixonado. A saudade era enorme.  
Ela ligou o carro, tirou a garrafa de gim e o maço de cigarros que estavam debaixo do banco do carro. Era dia de comemoração, para dizer o mínimo.  
– Sempre que eu assalto sem você, eu me fodo. – ele disse, virando a garrafa e passando para ela.  
– Devo ser seu amuleto da sorte, então. Lembre-se disso. – ela lhe entregou, então, um relógio de pulso. – Achei que combinaria com você. – ela colocou o relógio e o prendeu. Ele sorriu.

Eles ainda estavam na cidade. Ela parou o carro em frente a um banco.  
– Espere aí. Vá para o banco do motorista. – e ele obedeceu.  
Ela entrou e, algum tempo depois, voltou e tacou rapidamente um saco de dinheiro no banco de trás enquanto ele dava a partida.  
– Agora são só mais duas horas sem pisar no freio! – ela gritou, quando pulava no banco do carona.  
E eles foram, com vários policiais atrás deles. "Que ironia, não achei que no meu primeiro dia livre, eu acabaria em uma grande perseguição."  
Os dois seguiram rindo e comemorando a épica saída de Aiber da prisão.

– Senti falta desse pôr-do-sol. Da minha cela, não dava pra ver. – ele sorriu para ela.

– É, é lindo...  
– Seria mais bonito se esses babacas não nos seguissem. Essas sirenes estragam o momento.  
Mais alguns momentos se passaram. Eram quase 19h.

– Wedy, a gasolina está acabando, precisamos dar uma passada no posto.

– Nada tema, meu querido. Tenho um plano. – ela piscou.

Pararam rapidamente em um posto para encher o tanque. Aproveitaram para pegar mais cigarros e bebida.

Wedy espalhou gasolina pelo posto todo.

– O que você está...

– Confie em mim. Vamos.

Subiram no carro e aceleraram. Ela jogou para trás a ponta de cigarro acesa.

Uma explosão formou-se, a maior que ele havia visto. Ela riu.

– Se segura, bonitão.

Ele obedeceu, a onda de vento os arremessou mais pra frente.

O carro caiu inteiro e de pé. Lá se foram os amortecedores.

– Continue a dirigir, isso não vai impedir a gente de chegar a fronteira.

E eles foram. Até onde era possível enxergar. Mais ninguém os seguia e eles desapareceram no horizonte.

* * *

**Eu sei que Aiber é um golpista e que Wedy trabalha de forma muito mais sofisticada que assaltos a bancos no meio do dia. Mas a fic é AU, então foda-se.**

**Pros que perceberam, pois é, isso é uma história do Matanza. Mesa de Saloon, o que, coincidentemente (ou não lol), é o nome da fic. Achei uma história bonita, mas mudei o final porque poxa quero os dois vivos, CARALHO.**

**E EU SEI, não tem como eles sobreviverem de uma explosão nessa proximidade, mas porra caralho, vocês não reclamem, filmes são piores que eu, que o cara vai ANDANDO se afastando da explosão, tá beleza?**

**Enfim. Reviews de boas voltas ao FF? :D EU SENTI SAUDADE DESSE SITE, VOU VOLTAR A POSTAR COM MAIS FREQUÊNCIA, PROMETO.  
(galere eu sempre quebro minhas promessas, just saying.)  
Até a próxima. :3  
**


End file.
